the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyell
Lyell is the leader of MST-015 Close Quarters, specialized in CQC combat and hand-to-hand fighting, unarmed or armed. Much of Lyell's career was spent as a mercenary and a fighter, owing to a largely weakened version of his potential abilities, and was made a member of HU, as well as leader of the re-formed MST-015, in OCY 521. He was born in Universe 236 in OCY 494 to a modest family Lyell is a human, born in universe 236 and meeting Camolot the Wanderer when he came up against him in a match during the semifinals of a world wide tournament. He is also good friends with Kevin, who was another contender in the same tournament, and they are notorious for getting drunk, or at least buzzed, at almost every single Heroes United holiday event or party, then fighting everyone at said party until they lose to someone, then carrying eachother back to their apartment singing various Osrisian drinking songs, which involve quite a surprising amount of fighting and collateral damage. joined HU in OCY 521. rated at 10/13 (champion) on the SPRS. member of MST Alpha 015 history He was born in Universe 236 in OCY 494 to a modest family in New Los Angeles. Due to the financial standing of his family, as well as Lyell's poor performance in an academic sense, he graduated high school but never completed college. At 20, Lyell was assaulted by a gang looking to forcefully recruit him as a member. In a moment of sheer panic and desperation, he accidentally unlocked a portion of his potential, which immediately elevated him to SPRS LVL 6. While this allowed him to defeat his attackers, Lyell lost his left eye in the fighting, and took to wearing an eye-patch. Now possessing of new found ability, and correctly guessing that he might be capable of leveraging it in combat matches and tournaments. Lyell was born in the year 2059 in his world in New Losangelas. he graduated high school but never went on to college due to the fact that his family was too poor. at 20 he lost his left eye in a fight with a gang before killing the whole lot of them in a fit of rage that sparked a power level of 6 (warrior). three or four years after gaining this power level, he decided to enter the World Tournament and try his luck there, since most of the members merely had martial arts training most of the matches were an easy win for Lyell, with very few beings with power levels that maxed out at maybe level 3 (novice) or 4 (beginner). however, in the semifinals he came up against Camolot the Wanderer and was thuroughly trounced during the first round of the fight, but managed to hang on until the second. at that point, exposure to Camolot's level 13 (god) power, Lyell's power shot up to a level 10 (champion), and healed him instantly. in the second round of the fight the two nearly destroyed the entire arena while fighting, though Camolot's skill won out in the end over Lyell's sudden power growth. after the match Camolot, having detected, estimated and been impressed by Lyell's power jump, offered Lyell a permanent position with HU as the first member of MST Alpha 015, which was open to being formed at that time. Lyell accepted eagerly when Camolot explained just, exactly, what HU was and the exact extent of it's resources and power. Later, Lyell and Kevin met at the initiation party for HU and discovered that they were on the same MST and in the same apartment, then got roaring drunk and staggered back to said apartment where Lyell passed out on the couch and Kevin passed out in an arm chair. since then they've been the best of friends, and also run a joint coop game playthrough channel on HU Sh4RE, the Heroes United version of YouTube. skills, powers and abilities. Lyell posseses a list of abilities that includes these abilities: muscle memory: Lyell, along with Kevin and Tom, can copy any physical movement they see no matter how complex it is. regeneration: this power is an almost constant throughout HU, with most beings possesing it. due to the fact that Lyell's cells can regenerate and replace fatigued or damaged cells and can heal wounds within minutes if not hours, Lyell's life span can potentially be infinite if he doesn't die in combat. standard power group UNFINISHED PAGE